Drastic Measures
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Shuichi thinks his relationship is on the rocks. Yuki thinks it's better than ever.What will happen when Shuichi goes to drastic measures to "save" their relationship? M-Preg YukixShu
1. Default Chapter

TaraYuki-Uesugi here with yet another fic. And yes, it's another fic with children but this fic dosen't circle around any children, this is all YukixShu. I must say that this is a colaboration with my friend **Delia**, who totally rocks because she came up with the idea and asked me to write it:blushes: . Thanks **Delia**! I Love You, MWA. Well, we hope you enjoy because we do! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ok look, Do I look like Maki Murakami! I don't think so!

And now...on with the show...

My rock, my strength, my concience, my back-bone. My light, my sun, my world, my everything. That's what he is to me, my everything. Without him I'd be lost. There would be no point in me living. No point in me waking to face another day. I wouldn't know how. He has worked his way into my world, my universe, and I can't see my life without him. I can't lose him, I just can't.

Tears. I've shed alot of tears since I've met him, and thats saying something coming from me. I've never loved anyone so much in my entire life. It hurts. It hurts so bad. I'm just so tired of it. I'm sick of it all. Why? Why does life have to be so difficult, like we haven't been through enough? I stay by his side day after day. I have never cheated on him and never has the thought crossed my mind. He is the only one that owns my heart, but why can't it be the same for me? Why can't I be the only one he sees? Why can't he tell me he loves sometimes? I'm not asking him to say it everyday, just sometimes, just once I'd like to hear those words leave his mouth. "I love you Shuichi" How hard is it? Why can't he just say it?

We were actually making progress. We've been through so much together but we were progressing. He would smile more and laugh and just did little things to show me he cared. But now, now it's like we're starting all over again. We're back to where he locks himself in that damn room for hours on end . We're back to him barely even acknowledging my presence in the house again. Back to him not smiling, not laughing and barely even speaking. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. He told me once that he loved me and needed me and that he didn't want me to put anyone above him. Maybe now he doesn't feel that way.

I've noticed the change in him. The distance, the silence, that woman. Yes, that woman. I don't know who she is and I'm too afraid to ask. Why? I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid he'll get angry. Maybe I'm afriad of the answer. I don't know. She's beautiful, how can I compete? She's a woman. A woman. She can bear children for him, give him a family. Something I can't. I'm a guy. A guy. But I love him. I can't lose him.

I've been losing alot of weight lately. Atleast that's what everyone tells me. Not that I'm surprised, I barely eat. I can't help it, once I get home I don't have much of an appetite. Most of the time I just go to bed. I don't have the energy most nights to go and try to talk to him or pry him away from that computer screen. I just wish he'd talk to me. I know we can get through anything if he'd just talk to me. I love him more than anything in the world and if there's a problem, I will help him, no matter what. I'd die for him if I had to. I love him.

I can't have him leave me. I'd be completely lost without him. He is my whole world. I'd die without him. That's why I have to do this. That's why I have to go through with this. It will be better for both of us in the end. I know it will be. We just need something that will bring us back together. Something that will be a part of both of us and that we'll love, cherish and care for together. Something that he thinks only a woman can give him. Maybe then he'll see I can to.

Yup, this is the place. I hold a flyer in my hand as I stand outside a red brick building. I look up at the sign that reads "Private Practices" as the rain beats down on me, shielding my tears from view, not that anyone can see them. No one knows I'm here and who could I tell, really? They'd all think I'm crazy. No, no one must know. Not yet. They'd try to tell me it wouldn't work but I know it will. There's nothing else I can do. This is my last resot and there's no way I'm backing down now.

I love him and I will do anything to keep him by my side. Anything.

_End of Chapter 1 _

Well that's chapter one. What do you think? The next will be Yuki's POV but for the most part, the fic is narrational. Please Review and tell us what you think. Chapter 2 should be up real soon. Thanks for reading!

Until next time...

_Zaijian _


	2. Eiri's Contentment

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. Heeeeeeeere's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Reviews!**

**Silver on the Tree**- OMG's don't cry! Now ur making me cry TT. I'm glad you enjoyed (I think lol) and here's chapter 2!

**Miki**- Yeah, Shu's part is so sad but you'll see why Yuki thinks everything is fine. Thanks for the review!

**Akeatia Foxx**- 1) Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed 2) I should tell you I HATE Rage lol tho im kinda starting to like her in book 11 3) "Private Practices" is usually a private doctors office.

**Wendyghost**- Delia and I were amused about your review because we totally agree. This fic is mainly about Shu's growth and him actually growing a backbone and it has been since we first started writing it. We are totally bored with the whole "Shu is soooooo dependant on Yuki" and we thought this would be a good contrast so we're making sure to stick with that. I'm glad someone else agrees with us! Thanks for the review!

**Animegirl**- Thanks for the Review! I'm glad I peaked your interest!

**HeavenGoddess Paintedonmyheart** and **Ice-Ari**- Thanks guys for the reviews!1 I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

**Kenshin's Soul**- Awww I hope I didn't make you too sad TT. I havn't spoken to you in awhile gotta email ya ! Thanks for the Review! (I think lol)

**Tangerine-asuka**- No NO! Shu isn't having a sex change lol. I like him as a guy, with a penis and he's gonna stay that way. Fics with Shu as a chick is kinda...awkward, for me atleast. Entertaining but awkward lol Ewww hetero sex Gross LMAO (And im straight. Isnt that amusing lol)

**Guren**- Thanks for the review! Here's your update!

**Well thats all the reviews. Thanks guys! They totally keep me motivated!**

**Disclaimer:** Come on be realistic. If i were Maki Murakami would i be writing fan fics? Ok wait, don't answer that. lol

And now...On with the show...

Finished. Ahh, four chapters down, about thirty more to go. I lean back in my seat, lace my fingers and rest them on the back of my head as I lean back in my office chair and smile. The sooner I get this done the better. The smile fades from my face. It's quiet. Too quiet. Where's my idiot? Normally he's all over the place. Actually, he's been really quiet lately. He doesn't yell to let me know he's home anymore, doesn't come in here and talk my ear off about his day, which I totally pretend I'm not listen to, but in reality, I'm hanging on his every word.It's been too long since I've spent any time with him. We barely even see each other anymore. But it's ok, he's been working alot lately, he's most likely just tired. K works them like crazy.

Actually our relationship has been doing really well, though you'll never hear me say that. I can honestly say he makes me the happiest person alive. And although I don't tell him, he means the world to me. I honestly don't know where I'd be without him. He has changed me for the better, something no one before him could ever do. I...I love him. I can honestly say I love him, though not aloud. Not yet.

You should see us. We have finally...no...I have finally accepted him as he is and put my past in the past where it belongs. He did that for me. Helped me bury my memory of Kitazawa along with his long deceased, rotting body. Now that I look back on it, I don't know why I couldn't notice how special he was before, when I first met him. Well, I guess I must have realized something, cuz I kept him by my side. And for that, I'm greatful. I really want to see him. I miss him and I can't take this silence. It's driving me insane. I get up stretching and make my way to the door. I open the door and walk down the hallway. All the lights are out. "Shuichi?" I call as I walk into the dark living room. I turn on the light and realize that it is not only dark, but empty too. I wonder where he is. It's 11:13. Why isn't he home? I wanted to take a break and talk to him for awhile. Or more accurately, sit and listen to him talk my ear off, before I head back to work on the next chapter. I guess he went out. I should make some coffee to keep me awake. Not even for the fact that I want to finish writing but to make sure my pink haired nusiance gets home alright.

Damn Mizuki. She just had to tell me I have a new deadline. Like I care that I'm getting more popular."Noooooo Eiri" she said a month ago. "We can't print just the old books. The company wants you to come out with a new one too. As a fresh start. You have four months so I suggest you get started. Oh and by the way, I'm leaving for a four month vacation. I need a break so your replacement should be at your house at around two tomorrow afternoon." Bitch. How could she do this to me? Assign me a new deadline and then take off leaving me a new editor to break in. My Gods is she trying to drive me insane? Well, she's succeeding. I wish Shuichi would have paid attention while she was saying all this, but Nipple Twister, Nestle Krisper, Nickle Spender, whatever the hell Tohma's band's name is, had a new album out and he was blasting it the whole time on that god forsaken MP3 Ipod thing. I swear, he makes me regret buying that thing for him. But if he had been paying attention, I would have had someone to vent to and maybe then I'd be a little less frusterated. Moron. But whatever, he's still my moron.

And a new editor. Damn that Mizuki, I could kill the bitch. The new bitch is INSANE! I _will_ kill _her_. Misato Murai. Didn't Mizuki fill her in on how I work? Alone. The bitch is up my ass. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to kill her. Ok, I lied, how many times I almost _did_ kill her. I can't eat, sleep or shit without this bitch in my face. I don't care how hot she is, I already have my man I don't want her in my face. "Eiri, did you finish chap two? Eiri I think you should do this part over. Eiri, are you finished yet with that chapter? I don't have all day" Oh my God's, someone put me out of my misery! I dealt with it for awhile but she went over bored when she came over one day and completely disrespected Shu.Cursing and insulting him in my..._our_ house. I took that bitch out side and I slammed her against the wall and threatened her, as calmly as I could, that if she ever spoke to him like that again I would personally strangle her. I know Shu saw but he couldnt hear me cuz I had to whisper it in her ear. I have an image to with hold, you know. But I'm sure he knew what I was doing. I always take up for him. He must have been pissed at the fact that I was so mean to her cuz when I let the bitch go and went back inside, he looked kinda pissed, but I dont care. She didn't need to say that to him. She'll think twice before she pulls some shit like that again. Sometimes Shu is too nice for his own good.

Mizuki is gonna hear it from me when she gets back. And that Misato Murai had better enojoy working for me, cuz once it's over, she can kiss the editing biz goodbye. Thats what she gets for even thinking about disrespecting the one I love. Whatever. I pour myself my coffee and head back to my office. I look at the clock on the wall 11:30. I hope Shu gets back soon. I really do miss him. He's my inspiration for writing.He keeps me going. I do this all for him, for our future together. I open my desk drawer and pull out the airplane tickets I ordered a week ago. It's a surprise, but I booked a trip for me and Shu to go on vacation after I'm done with this damn book. Just the two of us alone on the U.S Virgin Islands for two weeks. I booked us the Hakuna Matata Villa. Ironic, huh? Four bedrooms, 5 and 2 half bathrooms, private pool, waterfall, hot tub, private beach and private chef . He has unlimited Yoga, meditaion, outdoor massages and Spa treatments. He likes all that crap. Just give me a good book and the beach and I'm fine, but I might try it if he wants me to.

It's gonna be perfect. I've got it all planned out.I'm not going to tell him that I finished my book. I'm going to wake him up for work and let the day start as usual. I'm not even packing any of our stuff. We'll shop once we're there, he likes shopping. He's such a chick.Then I'm going to go to N-G, walk in the studio pick him up and leave. Yup, I'm just going to carry him out of there. No explanation to anyone. I don't owe them anything. He and I deserve this and i'll be damned if I have to ask for permission. I'll call Tohma once we're there. Then he can't do anything about it. Yup, it's all planned out. It's going to be perfect.

I smile and then tuck the tickets away back in the drawer. I look at the clock again 11:35. I sigh. I do hope he gets home soon. I hate when he doesn't tell me he's staying out late. It makes me worry. I sigh again and resume typing. Chapter 5. This is all for him. I do this all for him, for us, for our future together. I can't help but smile. I hope I can tell him that one day.

End of Chapter 2

Hope you liked. Next Chapter Shu has finished his procedure we'll see how he hides it from Yuki and how Yuki acts when he finds out. DRAMA! lol

Chap three might take longer cuz we're going into narration now and we all know how detailed I am () LMAO But don't fret, it shouldnt be too long.

Stay tuned

Until next time...

_Zaijian_


End file.
